I Have Kids? Wait, what?
by jily percabeth and dramione
Summary: In 2013, 14 kids went missing. All that was left was a shattered time-turner. In 1995, the golden Trio is enjoying a carefree year. When the children of the Golden Trio arrive, what will happen? And who are the parents of the Golden Trio's children? DM/HG BZ/GW HP/PP RW/LB Umbridge doesn't exist...Please review!
1. Prologue: February 2013

Preface: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, no matter how much I want to… :)! This is AU (Alternate Universe) Dumbledore didn't die. Umbridge doesn't exist (Be banished, evil toad!)! Yeah! Dramione (MY O.T.P.) is reality! Tragically, erasing the rest of the horrible deaths that occurred in the final book did not fit into my story, so I didn't. Sorry! Please enjoy my story! Also, please comment/review! I welcome all feedback and criticism!

 **Prologue-February 2013**

"Hey, Alex," drawled Cam Zabini, "check it out." He said as he opened his palm and revealed a golden hourglass with the initials H.J.G engraved on the top. "I found it in your attic. Cool, right?"

Alex's dark brown eyes widened and he let out a low whisper. "We aren't allowed to go in the attic. Dad keeps Grandfather's dark artifacts up there. Mum wanted to get rid of them, but Dad insisted that we keep them because they have been in the family for centuries."

Cam rolled his blue eyes, "Stop mimicking Laura Molly. It's gotten old."

Alex let out a smirk and let out an annoying whine. "But it's so fun!"

Rolling his eyes again, Cam continued, "Let's go show everyone."

"You know, Victorie and Teddy, being the killjoys they are, will try to confine it and then they will tell on us like the perfect little snitches they are." warned Alex, still grinning like a Cheshire cat, regardless. "But who cares? I want to see it!" Cam smirked and handed it over to Alex, who inspected it and peered curiously at the initials on the top. "What do the initials stand for? They seem familiar."

"Who cares?" Cam shrugged before moving on to the next topic. "Come on, Alex. I want to show Rox and Freddy. Come on. Race ya!" Grinning like Slytherins, the two raced down the ancient staircase. Crashing into walls, each other, and just about everything there was in the house. They couldn't have announced their entrance into the family room better if they had screamed it into a microphone. By the time they had pushed and shoved their way in, all 12 of their assorted cousins and siblings were staring at them.

The oldest of the group, Teddy Lupin, shoved his way to the front with Victorie Weasley by his side. "What the bloody blazes," Teddy roared, eyes turning a fiery red to show his anger, "do you think you're doing?"

Younger only by a year, both Cam and Alex refused to show weakness. After all, they were Slytherins. Teddy and Victorie were lowly Gryffindorks, sorry, Gryffindors. "Nothing." They chorused innocently.

"What do you have behind your back then?" Teddy's suspicions having been aroused.

Removing the gold hourglass from behind his back, Alex smirked and said with a cocky expression, thanks to his father and godfather, "Do you mean this little thing?"

Teddy's eyes widened as looked at the object, certain he knew what it was, but not quite certain yet. He changed a look with his best friend Victorie and could see easily that she agreed with his decision to consult their parents and wait for help. After all, it could be extremely dangerous. So, doing only what anyone with a logical and rational brain that was completely sane and not a Slytherin, Teddy extended his hand and glared at the two as he slowly counted to five. "Hand it over. Or I come get it myself in five seconds."

Attempting to intimidate the young Slytherins, but Cam and Alex merely laughed and grinned as if played with dangerous, unknown, possibly dark artifacts was all fun and games. "Hey, Alex! Throw it to me!" called out Cam. Teddy felt the dimming realization that his life was ending as he watched the golden hourglass fly through the air in a clear arc. Cam, a beater, had no experience catching small objects fumbled and almost dropped it. Thankfully, managing to grab a hold of it as stumbled backward to catch it…when he tripped over his younger brother, the four year old, Nicolas "Nicky" Zabini. Teddy's heart stopped as he realized what it was: a time-turner. But they had been destroyed 17 years ago. His brain rationalized attempting to convince him that when the hourglass fell inevitably, it would be okay. But luck wasn't on his side as the fall jolted Cam and he dropped the hourglass. Causing the whole group to stare at it in horror as it fell in slow motion to the ground and shattered with an echoing crash.

"Oops." Cam said with a horribly guilty and suddenly fearful expression as the world went black and the 14 children disappeared in a flash of golden light.

…

The once filled with the laugher of children and all that came with it, the formerly cheery family room was still and silent. Looking as though, it had never had anyone in it before except for the shattered remains of the golden time-turner that had been given to Hermione Jean Granger almost twenty years ago. The room would look this way for the next three hours until the children's parents arrived home assuming that the children were all okay since it was responsible Teddy and Victorie who had been babysitting, but instead of finding their well and happy children, the parents would find the remains of the time-turner and a dawning realization of horror.


	2. Chapter 1: The Order of the Phoenix

**Preface:** I promise that eventually the chapters will become longer! But as of right now they aren't very long! Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter and company because I am not *cue sob* J.K. Rowling! Even though like every other obsessed fangirl, I wish I was so I could own Harry Potter! Or at least just Draco Malfoy!

 **Chapter One**

 **February 1996-5** **th** **Year**

Arms locked, smiles in place firmly, the Golden Trio walked into the Great Hall. "I cannot believe it is February already. Only 3 ½ months until our O.W.L.s!" Hermione Granger, the only female member of the Golden Trio, exclaimed, a smile bright on her face at the thought of taking the tests.

"Uggh." Ronald Weasley let out a moan. Unlike Hermione, Ron wished that the ground would open up and swallow him right before his tests so he didn't have to take them. "Don't remind me."

"Ronald! You should've started studying months ago!" chided Hermione. Harry Potter let out a grin at his two best friends' bickering. It was just so ordinary. Nothing had ruined this year so far. There were no framed mass-murders, hidden spies that were trying to kill him, evil teachers, werewolves, and giant evil snakes. Oh, and a diary that was possessed by Voldemort! Even if the framed mass-murderer had turned out to be good and the werewolf had been in fact, singular, and very nice, he was looking forward to the rest of his uneventful year. Little did he know that his year was just getting started.

Plopping down at the Gryffindor table, the three continued chatting and laughing, completely carefree. Just enjoying their day, the trio was shocked when suddenly a tawny owl whizzed down and landed on Ron's plate of toast, eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Oi! Get it off my breakfast!" Shooing the poor owl, who let an irate shriek at his tone and offered the letter to Harry. With curious showing through his every movement and his two best friends watching him with identical curiosity, he opened it.

"Well, what does it say?" Hermione said eagerly.

"It is a letter from…Professor Dumbledore." Harry said with a confused look on his face. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"What does Professor Dumbledore want to do with us? DO you think it have to do with" with a quick glance to see if anyone was eavesdropping, Hermione lowered her voice "you-know-who?"

"I don't know maybe." Harry replied, now feeling a bit anxious and nervous, Hermione having placed doubt in his mind at the thought of what he was expected to do. "What do you think, Ron?"

Shrugging, Ron Weasley answered with a mouthful of food ignoring Hermione's disapproving frown at his horrible manners. "What are you waiting for, Harry? Read it!"

"Okay, I'll start. Its addressed…to all three of us." Harry replied.

"Just read it!" Ron said impatiently.

" **'** **Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley, This letter is of upmost importance regarding the Order of Phoenix. You are not to tell anyone you have received this and are to pack up and report to my office immediately. Everything will be explained. Professor Dumbledore.'** "

"Order of the Phoenix? What's that?" Ron asked with a frown. "It sounds sort of familiar. Hermione, were talking about it a couple months ago?"

Biting her lip, Hermione looked around nervously, "No, I have never heard about an Order of the Phoenix, it wasn't in a single one of the books in the library! Maybe you heard your parents talking about it, Ron. But I think we should do Professor Dumbledore wants us to do and go pack our luggage. I don't think we should talk about it with all these people around." With her final words, she stood up.

Grabbing her arm hurriedly, Ron said "Wait, Hermione! What if it is a trap? I mean, a fishy Order? Who does that?"

Hermione smiling and laughed, "Oh, Ron. Professor Dumbledore sent the letter to us. I recognize his handwriting. Also, I don't know everything! This Order is probably something Professor Dumbledore started or maybe it just is a highly secretive organization or it might not be mentioned in any books in the library or it even could just be that I haven't read the right books! Come on, you two. Let's go follow Professor Dumbledore's orders and pack." She said with a final glance at the two before starting to walk to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron exchanged identical looks at her back and with new questions burning through their minds; they rushed out of the Great Hall, following her.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Children

**Preface: I don't own Harry Potter and friends because I am not J.K. Rowling. But I am currently blackmailing J.K. Rowling to hand over the rights to Draco Malfoy. So, look for some edits in the series from me! Just kidding! Sadly.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **February 1996**

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore inquired politely with his customary twinkle in his vivid blue eyes.

"No thank you, Professor." Harry stated with a curious, but confused glance at the bowl of muggle sweets resting on Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Thank you, but I think I'll pass." Hermione said eyeing the muggle candy with suspicion and a bit of disgust since Hermione was not practically fond of lemon drops and other muggle candies. As an afterthought, Hermione added, unable to hold her questions back anymore. "Professor, will you please tell us what is going on?"

"Before we get into a long explanation, I'll take theirs." Ron said as grabbed three candies from a smiling happily Dumbledore.

"Excellent choice, Mr. Weasley. I do love muggle candy. They are quite geniuses when it comes to this sort of thing. Now I am sure you have many questions, so I will do my best to answer them. The Order of the Phoenix is a group that I formed when Voldemort first rose to oppose him. Now that he has returned, I saw fit to reform the Order. Harry, your parents were members of the Order along with Sirius and Remus. Molly and Arthur are also members. I also believe that Mr. Weasley's eldest brothers are also joining? I will have to ask Molly." Dumbledore added as an afterthought. "I called you up here because something peculiar happened. Early this morning, 14 children appeared in the order of the Phoenix's headquarters. These children claimed to be from the future. 17 years to be exact. When I questioned them, I realized that they were telling the truth. We have decided that you three will be taken out of school until the children are sent back to their own time. The rest of the Order doesn't know anything about these children's backgrounds. I decided that I would have the children introduce themselves and tell us a bit about themselves after you three got there."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged incredulous looks. Hermione was the first to voice their suspicions. "But Professor it is impossible to travel back more than a few hours while using a time-turner."

Dumbledore sighed. "That's the big problem. Normally, that would be true, Ms. Granger. But the boy, who sent them back, claims that he dropped the time-turner and it smashed. And that makes all the difference. Since we cannot possibly expect them to have to wait 17 years to get back to their parents, we will have to find a way to send them back to 2013." The three opened their mouths to ask more questions, but Dumbledore held up a hand, his signature twinkle twinkling more than usual. "There will be plenty of time for more questions, but right now we have to get you to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Are you already to go?" At their nods, Dumbledore continued, "I need you all to read this sentence out loud. **'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'** "

Hermione gasped, "Professor-is there is a Fidelius Charm on the headquarters?"

"Brilliant observation, Ms. Granger. You truly are the brightest witch of your age. Now hurry along and read the sentence. Molly expects you to be at the headquarters in time for lunch. If we don't hurry, we may find ourselves quite late. You shall floo to the Headquarters. Mr. Weasley shall go first. Ms. Granger will follow and Mr. Potter will bring up the rear."

Harry frowned seeing a missing step in the plan, "But what about you, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry inquired.

Dumbledore smiled then, a grandfatherly smile and said in a kind voice. "I shall arrive in time for dinner, Harry and also for the questions that will arise when the children introduce themselves to the Order." Hermione opened her mouth, but Dumbledore beat her. "And yes, Ms. Granger. I foresee the Order having many questions. Many questions."


	4. Chapter 3: Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and friends and never will!

Chapter Three

Harry let out a yell as he tumbled out of the fireplace and onto the cold, wood floor of an unfamiliar place. "Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried out as she helped him to his feet, "Are you alright? Have you been eating enough? You look so thin! You poor thing!" Harry smiled a secret half-smile as she fussed. It was times like this that made him feel most at home and not at home at the same time. He felt loved and cared about, but Harry wished it was his mother, not Ron's mother, who was fussing over him and hugging so tightly he couldn't breathe. That's when Harry realized he couldn't breathe.

"M-Mrs. Wea-Weasley, you're chocking me!" Harry managed to gasp out as she laughed and let go of him.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I just wish having you boys in the house." She looked so wistful that Harry almost felt guilty at the thought of leaving her again in a couple of weeks. He hadn't noticed with the whole really tight hug thing that Ron and Hermione were already sitting at the table in the center of the unfamiliar room.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, his question not directed to anyone in peculiar.

"Harry." said a deep, masculine voice.

Harry whirled around at his godfather's voice, "Sirius!" he exclaimed at the sight of his parent's best friend. "What are you doing here? Where is here? Why are we here and not at the Burrow? Where are these so-called kids from the future? Wh-"

Sirius smiled, "Whoa. Slow down, Prongs Jr. This is the Black family home. Technically, it is mine. So, I donated it to the Order of the Phoenix. Old Dumbledore told you about the Order, right?" At the Trio's nods, Sirius continued, "We are here because it has so many frickin' illegal and dark blood protections on it that it is almost as secure as Hogwarts or Malfoy Manor. The "so-called kids from the future" as you put it, are upstairs so they don't get bombarded with questions. They will get down after lunch to introduce themselves and then they will answer questions, when the whole Order is here. I believe that Fred, George, and Ginny will also arrive and we are still waiting on Tonks and Remus, but I think that's it for members. I'm so glad you all are here. I got so bored over the school year with only Mum's evil portrait for company. Did you hear her yelling when you came in because she does that from time to time?" As they processed what Sirius had said, the Trio also noticed a faint voice growing louder and louder. Harry scrunched up his face and frowned as he tried to make out the words that the shrill voice was shrieking. His eyes widen as he realized that, Sirius's mother he presumed, was screaming about filthy blood tainting her ancestral house and something about a traitor to the whole family and pureblood line. Sirius rolled his eyes at the shrieked words, "I guess I had better deal with dear old Mum. See you all in a bit."

Pushing Harry down next to Ron and Hermione, Molly began to fuss again, "You all look so skinny. Is that school feeding you enough? Here, Ron, dear have some more soup. Hermione, would you like some tea? You look so pale and tired. Maybe it will out some more color into your cheeks! You need to sleep more. Oh, Harry, you look so thin. You should eat more. Put some fat on those bones." After some more fussing and forcing the three to eat, the fire surged up and burst out one of the twins. With the arrival of the twins and Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finally able to talk about the day's events.

"Who do think these kids' parents are? I would imagine that they may be children of people that we know. We may even meet our kids!" Hermione exclaimed her brain working at a hundred miles an hour.

Ron gulped, "I hope I don't marry some troll like Bulstrode or that girl with the horrible acne!"

Hermione frowned, "Eloise is very sweet and her acne has cleared up a lot since last year. Also, why would you even consider that you married a troll? I am sure that your future wife is beautiful and smart. Or at least that the future you would think that she was beautiful and smart. You may not even be married. I mean, in 2013, you are only going to be 32. Plenty of people wait to get married."

A horrible thought struck Harry, "What is Voldemort is still alive in the future? What if their parents are Death Eaters? That would explain why they are hidden upstairs! Dumbledore didn't want them spying on us for their evil parents!"

Hermione sighed at Harry's questions, "First off, they are kids! They are probably younger than we are! They are not going to be spying on us! Plus, Dumbledore didn't seem concerned that they were here. If they were the children of Death Eaters, I'm sure he would have done something."

"But what if they are like Malfoy? Or Crabbe and Goyle? They are all mini Death Eaters in training!" Then Harry gasped, "What if one of them is Malfoy's spawn? What if one of them is some other horrible Slytherin's kid? What if-"

"Stop." Hermione had one of her piercing death glares on her face. "Stop it with all the questions. It does us no good to sit here and stress over something we have no control over. I'm sure that they are not 'mini Death Eaters in training' and even if they are, we should not let their parent's actions dictate our opinions of them. Even if they are children of people we don't like, you two are still going to nice and sweet. You are not going to judge them automatically. You are going to be perfectly pleasant and considerate of what they are feeling. Am I understood?" Hermione's glare had the two boys shrinking in their seats and murmuring half-hearted "yeses" **(A/N: that is supposed to be the plural form of yes** ).

It was perfect timing because then Mrs. Weasley called out, "Harry! Ron! Hermione! Everyone is gathered in the parlor! The children are ready to introduce themselves!"

As they got up to head to the parlor and learn about these children from the future, Hermione gave them one last warning. "Remember what I said about behaving yourselves."


	5. Chapter 4: I married WHO?

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters from the books. I don't own…Why don't I tell you what I do own? The kids from the future! Sort of. You will know what I mean when I get there.**

 **A/N:** **Changed my mind. *Snaps my fingers* Fred, Sirius and Snape are alive in the future. Also, this chapter includes mention of infidelity, so if that makes you uncomfortable, I would recommend skipping this chapter or certain parts.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **February 1996**

 **Headquarters of the Order**

Filing into the parlor, Ginny beckoned the Trio over. "Hermione! Harry! Sit over here!"

Ron scowled at his sister as they made their way over to Ginny, "Why'd you leave me out? I'm your brother!"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny answered cheekily, "We can't choose our family, Ron, no matter how much we want to. So, I just pretend that you don't exist!" Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's Weasley red face. "I'm just joking! I wouldn't trade you in for another brother! I'd send you back to the zoo and ask for a refund!"

Chocking back her laughter, Hermione said, "Ginny! Don't be so mean! Oh, Ron, she doesn't mean it!" while laughing at Ron's disgruntled expression. Finally, Ron let out a small smile.

"It's okay, Ginny. I'd trade you in too!"

"Oi!"

"So, it's okay for you to say it, but not for me too?"

A piercing whistle broke apart Ron's and Ginny's playful bickering. "Hey, you two, quit it! The kids are ready to introduce themselves and we don't want to scare them more than they already are." Said Charlie Weasley.

"Charlie!" exclaimed Ron. "I didn't even notice you. And Bill? You're both here? It's been forever!"

Ginny shoot a disbelieving look at her brother, "How could you have not known he and Bill were here? I knew and I got here an hour after you."

Smiling Bill said, "Oh, Ginny, you know that Ron would miss anything even if it is right under his eyes." He joked.

"Anyway, I am really curious about these kids from the future, so can they just introduce themselves now? While I am still a redhead?" Charlie added. At the rest of the group's nods, Charlie called out to the kids behind the door, "Alright. You can come out now. Please, tell us your names, parents, age, Hogwarts house- if you are at Hogwarts," He added as an afterthought, "Siblings, fun facts about you, oh! And please share any gossip about us from the future!"

The fourteen kids filed in the parlor and a boy with bright blue hair and purple eyes spoke up. "Well, I guess since I am the oldest, I should introduce myself first. My name is Teddy Lupin." The room exploded with noise.

"You old wolf!" hollered Sirius. "Finally got a girl!" Remus looked embarrassed at the rest of the Order's rambunctious laughter and congratulations. "So, who is the lucky lady? Spill, Moony Jr.!"

Teddy looked nervous at the topic and continued to introduce himself. "My Dad is Remus Lupin and my Mum is Nymphadora Tonks. I am not a werewolf," he added to Remus's relief, "But I am a metamorphous. Hence the blue hair and purple eyes." He said gesturing to his crazy hair and eyes which made Tonks, though she would never admit it, a little bit wistful and proud, a little bit crazy with joy and excitement at the possibility of a future with Remus. "I will turn 14 in a little under 3 months and I am a Gryffindor."

Whooping, Sirius shouted out with glee, "I knew it! I knew it! Moony and my baby cousin! Only 2 or 3 years until you get her preggers!"

"Sirius!" Both Remus and Tonks shouted both embarrassed at Sirius's immature actions. Remus blushed a bit, he had never thought he would ever have kids or get married because of his "furry little problem" as James and Sirius had always called. But now learning about Teddy and Nymphadora, he realized he wanted that future so badly it hurt. Smiling on the inside, he moaned out loud and requested that the next kid introduce themselves.

Taking pity on the werewolf, Victorie stood up to introduce herself. "I will go next." All eyes went to strawberry blonde in the center of the room and Victorie wished she could have shut her big mouth, "Um." She said her mouth impossibly dry at the thought of introducing herself to this large group of intimidating people. Teddy, noticing her nervousness, sought out her hand. Victorie regained a bit of her confidence back after feeling his comforting grip on her hand. Victorie noticed a few raised eyebrows at this, mostly from the late (in her time at least) Sirius Black, but Victorie forced herself to be brave and ignore them. Taking a deep breath, Victorie began in a soft, slightly shaky voice, "My name is Victorie Weasley and my-"

Because Victorie could continue, she heard a shrill squeal, "Finally! A granddaughter!" exclaimed Molly Weasley with the kind of joy that children experience on Christmas. "Which one of boys is your father?" She exclaimed because crushing Victorie in a bone-shattering hug.

Arthur Weasley smiled at the thought of having a granddaughter. But from the unattractive shade of blue his granddaughter's face was becoming, he figured he should save her before Molly killed her by accident. "Molly, dear, don't you think we should let the poor girl finish talking before we suffocate her, sorry, hug her?" Molly sighed and let go of her first grandchild, albeit reluctantly, and let Arthur guide her to the couch, away from the shell-shocked and half-traumatized by her near-death experience Victorie.

"Go on, dear, please continue introducing yourself." went on Molly as she sat down next to her husband.

With a gulp, Victorie continued "As I was saying, my dad is Bill Weasley and my Mum is Fleur Weasley."

Ron held up a hand, "Wait, Fleur as in Fleur Delacour? As in the hot veela? As in the French girl that competed against Harry last year in the Tri-Wizard Tournament? As in the girl who is five years younger than Bill?"

Bill blushed, nearly the same color of his hair and mumbled, "I have been giving her English lessons for since she graduated from Beauxbatons." eyes widening with the realization, that it may be some other Fleur and he had just practically shouted out that he had a crush on the pretty blonde, "Oh, um, is she your mum? Or is it some other Fleur?" He asked with worry.

Victorie let a small smile and decided to be nice and to let her dad know that the woman that he had very nearly confessed to having liked was in fact her mother. She smiled as he sighed with relief before smiling as got complements from his brothers (excluding Percy) and Sirius at scoring a "hot, young veela". But Molly nearly fainted and Victorie looked as if she had been scarred for life when Sirius suggested that Bill hadn't just been giving Fleur English lessons and was giving her some other lessons too and Bill's answering redness told everyone everything they needed to know. Deciding to diffuse some of the tension and teasing at what her father had at practically admitted, Victorie continued, "I have two younger siblings, Louis and Dominque. I am in Gryffindor. My best friend is Teddy Lupin. I am 13 years old. I am in the year below Teddy. My name means victory in French and I was named that because I was born exactly one year after Uncle Harry defeated Voldemort-" Victorie's careless sentence had the whole Order screaming and yelling in joy of their upcoming victory. Victorie looked around with fear plastered over her youthful face at what she had started, when in the form of her saving grace Mrs. Weasley once again let loose a piercing whistle and scolded the group.

"Can't you see that you are scaring my poor granddaughter? The poor girl has already had a terrible and very traumatizing day. Just let the children make their introductions and try not to interrupt them again! Victorie, please continue." Mrs. Weasley's sharp no-nonsense tone had the group calming down and finally settling down to hear about the rest of the kids.

"Um." Victorie started, ever so elegantly, "I love reading!" She finally burst out, terrified of the group and wondering, yet again, how she of all people was a Gryffindor. Sitting down, her face red as a tomato with embarrassment, she numbly told Teddy to have one of the other children introduce themselves next.

Next up, the twins decided to introduce their charming Gryffindor selves, "My name is Roxy" said the redheaded girl with the dark eyes

"And my name is Freddy" said the redheaded boy with azote eyes.

"Weasley." they added in together.

"Awesome!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison. "Another set of twins! And one of them is named after me!" exclaimed Fred. "Whose twins are you?" George grinned as he asked his question.

Roxy smiled at her Dad as she answered, "You are our Dad. Oh, and Katie Bell is our Mum."

Fred added, "Uncle Fred is married to Angelina Johnson, but baby George wasn't with us when we time traveled."

Fred and George grinned and high-waved each other, "Brilliant!" the two shouted out in unison.

Molly and Arthur shared a private smile, 'four grandchildren', a complete blessing and the twins each one of their children after the other was just so like the twins. The two were looking forward to this future. Molly even went as far to assume that she may have Harry as her son-in-law and Hermine as a daughter-in-law. Now **that** was a perfect future for her and children.

The younger set of twins continued with their introduction, "So, we are twelve and we are proud Gryffindors. We and Cam and Alex have formed the new generation of Marauders!" The four of them, Sirius and Fred and George let out whoops of glee.

Sirius let out a shout, "Whoa-who! Wait, who are Cam and Alex?" He said confusion clouding his face.

Freddy and Roxy exchanged panicked looks, "Um, you'll find out when they introduce themselves! Next!" They quickly shouted in order to hide their goof. They knew that everyone would be shocked beyond belief when Cam and Alex and even the younger set of next generation twin introduced themselves.

Laura Molly stumbled up to the front as Jake gave a slight push since she was the next oldest kid that didn't have parents that would give people heart attacks. The tiny girl with big blue eyes and auburn hair looked terrified, but having more Gryffindor in her than people expected she pushed through the fear, "My name is Laura Molly Weasley-"

Before she could continue, Molly exclaimed with tears in her eyes, "Which one of my babies named their daughter after me? Oh, that was just so sweet!"

Laura Molly let a small smile escape from her normally serious face, her grandma was her favorite relative, "My Dad is Percy Weasley and my Mum is Penelope Clearwater."

Molly let out a loud sob as she flung herself at Percy, clinging to her third child as she cried, "Oh! My sweet, sweet baby! Naming one of his children after me! Oh!" Percy winced at her enthusiasm and sent pleading eyes to his siblings, but they just smirked and ignored him. Some like Fred, George and Ginny were muttering "payback" under their breath. Others like Ron, Bill, and Charlie just ignored his pain.

"Didn't you date a Penelope Clearwater in 6th year? I thought Fred and George told me they caught you snogging her…" Sirius added, unable to resist the temptation of teasing the pompous Weasley.

Scowling at his siblings and Sirius, Percy attempted to pry his mother off him. Finally with his father's help, he succeeded and he gestured for Laura Molly to continue. "I am nine years old and I am going to be a Ravenclaw like my Mum. I have one younger sister. Her name is Audrey Claire and she is five years old. As for fun facts about me, I absolutely hate Quidditch" continuing despite boos and jeers from most of the room "I believe it is absolutely barbaric. For gossip about the family, um, Uncle Charlie is still a bachelor and Uncle George says Grandma is contemplating drugging him with love potion in order to get him married. When I told Dad what Uncle George said, dad scowled and said that he was going to give Uncle George a piece of his mind and that I should just ignore what Uncle George and Uncle Fred say because they are stupid and don't think." She added primly. Her words brought a lot of shouting and yells from the room.

"Oi! I can't believe that you think that we are idiots and don't have brains! At least we didn't give our kids two first names! At least we didn't suck up to Mum by naming one of our kids after her!"

"Mum was planning to drug me? Her own son? Who does that? So what if I don't want to get married?"

"Whoa-who! Another eternal bachelor!"

"My Charlie doesn't get married ever?" mourned Molly.

Finally, the noise died down and Bill (taking the leadership role) invited the next kid to come up and introduce themselves. Before Rose could introduce herself, Sirius let out a little shout to the kids, "Try and say some more gossip! It's the best part! Maybe add some stories about how your parents got together and such."

Sending a weary glance at Sirius, Teddy sent the surprisingly intelligent Rose (A/N: I absolutely love Rose-no offense to her meant when I said 'surprisingly intelligent', but in this fic, her Mum is Lavender Brown and her Dad is Ron, so, you can see what I meant with her parents not being known for being smart…But I love having a {smart} Rose who ends up marrying {Dramione} Scorpius) up to introduce herself. An adorable girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes made her way to the front of the room. "My name is Rose Weasley and my Dad is Ron Weasley" Ginny looked at Hermione with a knowing look in her eyes and winked, "and my Mum is Lavender Brown."

Molly looked shocked at this turn of events; she had been so sure that Hermione would marry Ron. Hermione felt like someone had stomped on her heart. She had had a crush on Ron Weasley since she was twelve! (When she was eleven, she had a crush on Draco Malfoy, but that was before he had shown his true evil side and called her a mudblood. She preferred to not think about that time in her life when she had been so misguided.) How could Ron choose the biggest slut in the school over her? Lavender had made out with (and probably slept with too) almost every guy in the school! Ugh! Hermione couldn't even look at Ron right now. When she had heard that Ron had a child, she felt relived because she figured that she wouldn't be childless then because she would have had a child with Ron! But now? She probably was still single! After all, who would want a boring bookworm like her? Ginny's eyes were wide and she grasped Hermione's had in her own, "It's okay, Hermione. I know you wanted this. But you and Ron weren't exactly the most compatible pairing out there. Maybe it is for the best." Ginny whispered to the girl she had wanted to be her sister so badly. Hermione merely nodded. Her thoughts preoccupied with doubt and insecurity. Ron scowled at this horrible turn of events. How could he be stuck with slutty Lavender Brown? She **was** pretty, he admitted grudgingly, and he did get along with her and she was nice to him and never treated him like he was stupid like Hermione sometimes did. But he liked Hermione! Not Lavender!

"I am six years old. I want to a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. Either is okay. My favorite Aunt is my Auntie Hermione because we both love to read so much. I want to be a muggle Healer. I have a younger brother named Hugo and he is three. That's it." She had said cheerfully unaware of Ron, Hermione, and Molly's negative reactions.

Cam stood up, dragging Jake and Nicolas with him. "I guess it is our turn." Everyone eyes feel onto the tall youth with reddish brown hair and dark exotic eyes. He seemed to have some form of the famous Weasley red hair, but didn't really look like a Weasley. He looked to be from a different ethnicity and possibly country, though when he spoke, it was clear that he had lived in England for most, if not all, of his life. "My name is Cam Zabini."

Outraged voices exploded, a Slytherin's kid? No, worse, a Death Eater's kid? What was doing with these kids? And also, how was he a next generation marauder? Anger flared up in Cam's eyes, "My Dad was never a Death Eater! Well, technically, he was" Everyone who had previously been quieted down by the surprise of Cam's shouts, starting shouting again at the newfound realization. "But it wasn't his fault! Voldemort threatened to kill his best friends and my grandmother if he didn't join up! It wasn't his fault!" Cam's voice was growing shaky and desperate at these people who were judging him and his family. "It wasn't his fault." He croaked out. Most of the Order looked abashed, judging a young child and his family over something they had had no control over, but it took Hermione's whispered reminder to Harry and Ron about the promise they made when they had entered the parlor for them to give the boy a chance. Gaining some courage, Cam continued in a slightly awkward, pretending to be cheerful and okay tone of voice, "I am twelve years old. This is my younger brother, Jake." He said while pointed at the small black-haired child with warm, brown eyes that were very familiar to the Order, especially to the Order. Though they couldn't quite place the eyes yet and hoped the clue of the boys' mother would be helpful. "He is eight years old. He wants to be in Gryffindor," the Weasley twins (senior) and Sirius let out whoops and congratulated the young boy on his worthy ambitions, "which I and my Dad cannot fathom. I am a Slytherin, just so you know." Ignoring boos from the aforementioned people, he continued introducing himself and his siblings, "And this little guy is Nicolas, but everyone calls him Nicky. He is four years old and shy as hell." Cam continued, ignoring Molly, Hermione and Victorie's reprimands, and the curious glances at the bright redheaded boy with light dusting with freckles and dark eyes. His dark and exotic eyes being the only thing about Nicky that reminded people of Blaise Zabini. "Nicky doesn't care where he ends up at Hogwarts as long as the house suits him since he is soooo mature." Cam said in a slightly mocking tone, "Our parents are Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley." The room exploded in screams.

'But I was supposed to marry Harry!' screamed Ginny silently in her head. Not acknowledging the rest of the room.

"Ginny married an ex-Death Eater?"

"I will murder that Death Eater scum!"

"That horrible monster must have drugged her or forced her or something!" The accusations got wilder still until finally Cam volunteered to set the story straight.

Ginny's head popped up and with Hermione holding her hand sportingly, she spoke up. In a quiet tone, Ginny whispered, "That would be nice." At the normally loud and wild Ginny Weasley's quiet, but curious tone, the rest of the group quieted down and soon enough all eyes were on Cam.

Cam let out a nervous laugh, "So, uh, it's kind-of a funny story. Um, after the war ended, Mum and Uncle Harry starting dating again. But um, Mum said that Uncle Harry was too boring and believe it or not a bit of a prude." At everyone's gasps and laughter and Harry extremely embarrassed laugh, Cam realized what he had said, "Oops. Sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. I overheard Mum telling Dad that by accident and it kind-of slipped out. Anyway, so, Mum wanted some excitement so she went to a club. She got drunk and slept with my Dad. Then she slept with my Dad about six or seven more times over the next year and realized that she needed to come clean to Uncle Harry because she was in love with my Dad. Uncle Harry took it surprisingly well. The next day, Mum moved in with my Dad and she learned she was pregnant with me four months later. They got married. Had more kids and more sex. And lived happily ever after! The end!" Cam bowed as the twins (younger and older) clapped and bravoed along with Sirius and Alex at his extremely brilliant story. Ginny apologized to poor Harry about eight times after Cam was finished with his highly entertaining story for cheating on him, but then privately whispered to Hermione that she was feeling better already and that maybe she and Harry weren't destined for each other after all. I mean, Ginny wanted adventure in her sex life and she could understand why her future-self had cheated if Harry had been a prude about it. Even if Ginny wasn't proud of her future-selves' actions. Plus, Ginny thought privately with a little giggle, Blaise Zabini was one of the two Slytherin Sex Gods! (Draco Malfoy being the other...) Life couldn't get better than that! Harry on the other hand, felt embarrassed and self-conscious. Prude-like? He wasn't a prude just because he felt stuff like that should be kept private and on the bed. But if Ginny felt that way maybe it was best that she had cheated on him. Since, Harry was naturally a forgiving and thoughtful person like his mother, he decided to put Ginny's mind to rest and forgive her for the act she had not yet committed because if she had not cheated on him and kept her feelings bottled up, they may have gotten married and their problem would have become a million times worse. Plus, as right now, he had no romantic feelings for Ginny what so ever, Harry figured they were better off as friends.

Cam continued with his introduction after allowing everyone to get over his parents' shocking how we got together story, "Mum is also six months pregnant with a little sister and her and Dad insist that she will be their last kid, but with the amount of sex they have, we probably will get at least another ten siblings." He finished with a charming smile leaving the Order to laugh at poor Ginny's embarrassment.

Lily and James stood up next with charming smiles from their mother (A/N: Let's pretend that Pansy Parkinson turned into a swan…) and their dark hair inherited from both parents sticking up messily. The only difference between the two was their gender and even that was not very noticeable at their current age. They both had their father's emerald eyes and their Mum's freckles. They both had the same short, but messy haircut that their late parental grandfather had always showed off. The girl spoke first, "My name is Lily Potter and this," she said pointing at her brother, "is my twin brother, James Potter." Fred and George whooped, another set of twins! "I know that everyone thinks our names are cliché. So, people who do think that, like our Mum, call us by our middle names. Mine is Jade and his is Dylan. Our Mum chose them. We are eight years olds." James continued, "Our Dad is Harry Potter and our Mum is Pansy Parkinson." Absolute silence occurred. Harry hadn't known what to expect when he learned he hadn't married Ginny, but it was surely not this. Pansy Parkinson was obsessed with Draco Malfoy, no matter how of a crush he had on her in 3rd year. She would probably dump him for Malfoy if he even hinted that he liked her. Ron fumed in silence, how could his sister and his best friend betray him like this? Hermione had better not have married a Slytherin! Hermione was wondering if she was friends with Parkinson in the future because she was Harry's wife! Also, Hermione's sadness at probably still being single in the future was increased since only three kids were left and only one of them had hair that wasn't platinum blond. Hermione's eyes narrowed, 'Wait a minute.'

Ginny asked the question that everyone was wondering in a disbelieving voice, "How did those two get together?" thinking that this union was even more unbelievable than one between herself and Blaise Zabini.

Lily smiled and answered the question, "Well, actually, Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione set them up. Dad was the only one without a significant other and Mum is Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione's best friend. The two felt that Dad and Mum would click. They did. Mum was a 23 year old party girl who had flings and Dad was a responsible 22 year old Auror who hadn't dated since Aunt Ginny. Mum got upset when Dad refused to follow the 'Slytherin Way of Dating'. For the non-Slytherins here, it is 'sex first, talk later'. So, Mum decided that she wouldn't dump Dad until she got him to follow the rules. Instead, they fell in love."

Everyone stared kind-of shocked at the young girl, Hermione let out a low whisper, "That's kind-of…sweet and romantic. It's like one of those romance novels come to life! It is a classic paragon of opposites attracting. He is a Gryffindor. She is a Slytherin. He is responsible. She is like a teenager getting her first taste of freedom."

Molly nodded, "Very adorable how the two got tricked into falling in love." Molly had decided that Harry and Hermione didn't need to be her legal children-in-law because they were already her children in her heart. Plus, this way she got more children and grandchildren. Her family was getting bigger and bigger!

Harry's eyes were wide. Pansy loved him? Even though Harry would never admit at the current moment, he was glad about it. Even if Pansy wasn't the prettiest or smartest or funniest girl at Hogwarts, he had still liked her. She and Harry had been paired together for a History of Magic project and once they opened up to each other, they became friends and he had been able to look at her in a new light. He had never told anyone for fear of rejection. A spark came to life in his stomach that could only get brighter.

James spoke next, "If we're done chatting about Mum and Dad's 'beautiful love affair', can I continue our introduction?"

"Sorry," Hermione apologized to the young boy, "Please continue."

James smiled at his aunt and continued, "We are both going to be professional Quidditch players when we grow up like Auntie Ginny is and I am going to be a Slytherin like Mum. Lily wants to be in Gryffindor like Dad though. We have a younger sister. Her name is Scarlet and she is three years old. Uncle Sirius says that she looks like Dad's Mum. That's it."

At this, Alex stood up, dragging Scorpius and Regy with up with him. Everyone looked up at the platinum blond boy with fair skin and big warm dark brown eyes. "Hi, everyone, I'm Alex, I am 12 years old." Pointing at the middle boy, he said "This is my younger brother, Scorpius. He is six." Everyone's eyes went to the young boy who had looked up and immediately gasped with shock and slight horror. While Alex was not immediately recognizable as a Malfoy as he had inherited his mother's soft features, Scorpius was an identical copy of his father. In fact, the Trio and Ginny were, jokingly in some cases and seriously in others, wondering if Scorpius was Draco Malfoy's clone.

"What is a Malfoy doing here?" asked Sirius with contempt and a bit of a sneer on his handsome face voicing the question that everyone had wondered. Scorpius flinched at Sirius's harsh look and Alex scowled fiercely at Sirius.

"Don't treat my brother like that, Black. He's only six." Alex growled back, sneering, despite being twelve, he had just as much contempt for the younger Sirius as he had for him. Don't get Alex wrong, his Uncle Sirius was awesome, but this young Sirius wasn't his uncle. Staring down everyone, he said, "Yeah. My Dad is Draco Malfoy. He became a Death Eater in his 7th year, but only because Voldemort threatened to kill Grandma Cissy, Grandpa Lucius and Mum if he didn't join up. Dad betrayed the Death Eaters with Uncle Blaise and Uncle Theo and they passed along vital information to the Order. As I recall, my Dad saved more than one person in this room's sorry arse. If anyone wants to complain about my Dad, you'll have to deal with me. My Dad is a hero." The room was silent, all former complaints about Draco Malfoy forgotten. "Good. If that's all, I wasn't finished with my introduction." Alex continued calmly, now pointing at the dirty blond boy with blue eyes from his parental grandmother. "This is Harry, but we call him Regy."

"Draco Malfoy named one of his kids after me?" Harry whispered in a slightly hoarse and shocked voice unable to tear his eyes away from the chubby toddler.

Alex rolled his eyes, "No. Dad named him after the other Harry he knew. But actually, it wasn't his idea to him Harry. Mum insisted. Everyone, even Mum, calls him Regy though. His middle name is Regulus." Alex added trying to clear things up."

"Why would your Mum want to name him after me though?" Harry persisted attempting to pry the name and reason out of the tight-lipped Slytherin.

"My Mum is Hermione Malfoy."

 **Sorry, readers, but you have until the next chapter to find out the outcome of Alex's words! *evil cackle* I will post it tomorrow.**


End file.
